


If The World Was Ending

by 2set40hourslingling



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, angsty, relationshipgoals - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2set40hourslingling/pseuds/2set40hourslingling
Summary: Brett and Tris are a happy couple, they do everything together and love each other very muchUntil one day..............
Relationships: Brett Yang/Original Male Character(s), Brett Yang/Tris, Eddy Chen/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	If The World Was Ending

"If the world was ending you'd come over right?"

"You bet," Tris said. Brett smiled widely. That was one weird question, Tris thought. _I still love him, though, so dumb yet so cute. Love this man_. Tris lay down on Brett's shoulders. 

"You know I'm the one that's supposed to ask that right?"

"Well, of course. But I just wanna make sure you'll come to me," Brett told Tris in a sweet voice.

"And my turn, will you come over if the world was ending, my dear Bretty Boy?" Tris asked as she reached for Brett's face and squeezed his cheeks.

"Mhm, of course, babe," Brett replied while he picked up the remote, lowered the volume and looked at Tris.

"Anything for you," Brett said.

"Anything for you," Tris replied and got pulled in for a kiss..... and of course, it's far more than a kiss. Tris woke up to the bright sun shining into their room. She stretched, got out of bed, get dressed and washed up. As she left the room, she could smell pancakes. Following the scent, she found herself in the kitchen, and also found her man in an apron, flipping pancakes.

"Good morning, Tris,"

"Good morning. You're cooking pancakes?"

"Yeah, thought it'll be nice after last night," Brett said while peeping at her.

"Yeah, can't wait to taste it again, the last time you made it, it was so nice I was bloated after breakfast,"

"Hahahahaha, what can I say? I'm the best boyfriend in the world, am I?"

"Yep,"

" And I will love you forever,"

"Me too," Tris said while smiling. How lucky is she to have such a perfect boyfriend. A professional violinist, a YouTuber, a good man and a kind man.

Tris works as a personal trainer for VIP's in her local gym. She gets paid a lot from them, but that money has to come with the 'attitude'. Luckily, Tris has this talent for being the most patient person on Earth that can tolerate anyone she's met. And Brett is one of them. Not to mention how they even got together. It's quite embarrassing, but they are glad to have even met each other.

After they have finished their breakfast, they get ready for work. Brett had to head over to Eddy's house for a photo shoot and Tris had to head over to her sister's house to help her sister with something. Tris came out of her room in a cute white top and ripped jeans. Brett stared longingly at her.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful, babe. I can't believe you're mine."

"Well, I'm yours now, right?" Tris said as she leaned in for a goodbye kiss. Brett gave her the kiss and insisted that he drive Tris to her friend's house.

"No, you'll be late to your photo shoot. And besides, you haven't shown me the new merch?" Tris said with a pouting face. Brett laughs and said,

"Not yet, I wanna surprise you." Tris smiled and nodded. They walked out of their house hand in hand. Brett got into his car and Tris stood to wait for him to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you there?"

"No, babe. I'll be fine. Just go. Becca's house only takes a few minutes to reach. Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay," Brett says as he winds up the car window and reversed the car. Before driving, he makes sure that he says goodbye to Tris for the last time.

Tris walked to Becca's house after Brett left the house. She pulled out her AirPods that Brett got her on her birthday last year together with a full-meal dinner that he himself cooked alone (she knows he got Eddy to help him with the ingredients since on that afternoon Brett had an orchestra rehearsal). Tris had a session with her a VIP customer on her birthday and when she reached home, she didn't expect the whole house to be dark. As she walked in she saw candles on the table and immediately Brett walked out of his hiding spot, playing Tris' favourite classical piece. Tris was surprised and she cried. Brett stopped playing, set down his violin and hugged Tris.

"Happy Birthday, Tris. I love you," Brett kissed Tris and they both laughed. That day was a special day for Tris because before meeting Brett she used to spend her birthday alone at home because if she followed her friends out she knew she was going to get drunk.

After passing by the sign Torhaven Deebing Heights, Tris finally reached the area Becca lived in.

Then, Tris felt the Earth shake. She stood there on the spot. She felt scared. The ground shook again.

"Tris! Tris!" Tris snapped out of it and looked towards her sister's house. Becca waved frantically and demanded that Tris run over to her house. Tris broke into a run and reached Becca's house in no time.

"What the fuck is happening?"

"Earthquake," Becca said in a quivering voice.

"Fuck," Tris immediately thought of her boyfriend who's on the road.

"FUCK! BRETT!" Tris quickly reached for her phone and dialed Brett's number. Brett immediately picked up the phone.

"Tris! Are you okay? Where are you? Are you safe?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Where are you?"

"On my way to Becca's house,"

"What?!"

"We gotta go to Eddy's house. It's safer there. The earthquake is reported to be stronger at our area. Get Becca ready, I'm coming,"

"Brett! No! It's too dangerous!"

"Don't stop me!" Brett said and hung up. Tris looked at her sister.

"Get ready, Brett's coming," Becca nodded and headed into her house. The earthquake got stronger. Tris yelled for Becca to hurry up and kept her eye on the road for Brett. After 5 minutes, Brett's car came into sight.

"Come on, let's go," Brett told the girls as he unlocked the doors. Tris and Becca quickly got into the car and Brett stepped on the pedal.

"It's on 3.0 now," Brett told the girls.

"Fuck," Tris swore. Brett looked at Tris. Tris only swears when something bad is happening.

"Yeah, but we're going to be safe okay?"

"Yeah," Tris nodded. Becca started crying at the back of the seat.

"Hey, hey. Everything's going to be okay," Tris comforted her sister. Becca nodded. Brett turned on the radio and immediately hears a voice saying, 'An earthquake is happening, whoever is in the area of Torhaven Deebing Heights to evacuate immediately, I repeat, please EVACUATE immediately and make your way to the city centre,'

Tris suddenly felt Brett's hand on her hand. Tris gripped it tightly and looked at his face. It's that face again, the face he makes when he's not sure if he's going to make it. Tris caressed Brett's hand and assured him that they're going to make it. Brett is a good driver, he drove around the cracks and he drove at a fast speed. Tris held on to his hand and onto her seat belt. Becca has stopped crying and focused on the road. Brett swerved to avoid the cracks and also the cars who are evacuating the area. As the car swerved to prevent crashing into other cars, Brett gripped Tris' hands tighter. Tris saw the end of the bridge and looked at Brett,

"We're going to make it," she said to him. Brett smiled for the first time and nodded. He speeds up and suddenly hears a loud crack, Brett stepped the brake pedal and when the car stopped he looked outside.

"Shit, there's a huge crack. We can't drive over it," Brett told Tris and Becca.

"Let's get out," Tris suggested and they all got out of the car. The crack was huge. It went from one side of the bridge to the other side. They could see the 'metal things' that hold the bridge together.

"We have to jump over and run to the end," Tris said. Brett nodded and helped Becca over the crack. Becca sprinted for the end.

"There are still people here, we've got to help them," Tris told Brett. Brett nodded and shouted for everyone to get out of their cars. Everyone got out of their cars one by one. They all towards the couple and Tris instructed them to jump over the crack. One by one, they jumped over with the couple's help. Almost everyone is on the other side, there were only a few people left, they were scared and needed Tris to beg them to jump over. In the end, they did. But there were still some people who were scared.

A huge crack sound was heard, Tris and Brett felt the bridge sinking down, the bridge can't hold up anymore.

"Tris! We've got to go!" Brett said. Tris nodded and asked the other two people who were scared to jump to jump together with them. The two nodded and got ready.

"Come on!" a familiar voice said. Brett looked up and saw Eddy.

"Eddy? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't ask me! I knew you guys needed help so I came! Be quick!" Brett counted down and they all jumped together. They all made it and by then the whole part of the bridge before the crack fell. Brett told the others and Eddy to run to the end and looked for Tris. She was nowhere to be found. Brett panicked and yelled for her.

"I'm here! Go, Brett! The bridge is not going to hold for so long!" Brett looked down and say Tris holding on to a metal bar. Brett reached out his hand but Tris is too far down.

"Leave me, Brett. You have to go." 

"No, I'm not leaving. Come on, you can do it," Brett said with his eyes filled with tears. Another crack sound is heard.

"Brett, leave me. I can't make it. Go."

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU. I'M NEVER LEAVING YOU!" Tris knew what she needed to do so Brett can go.

"Brett, I love you. And you know that. It was the end of the world and yet you still came. You kept your promise. And I love you for that. Please take care of Becca for me okay? I love you, and......

Anything for you," Tris let go of the metal bar and Brett watched as she fell onto the pile of debris below.

"NO! NO! TRIS! NO!"

"Bro! Let's Go!" Eddy pulled Brett up and Brett fought to break out of his grip.

"I'm so sorry, Brett but we have to go,"

"NO! NO!" Brett cried out in denial.

"She did this for you, you have to let go," Eddy said to Brett. Brett stopped fighting and followed Eddy to the end of the bridge.

As soon as they reach the end, Brett dropped to his knees and cried. He cried. He couldn't believe it. Tris let go. Tris is gone. Tris is dead. His only love....... is gone. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he wails. He sobbed and mourned for his loss. He loved her so much. Brett felt pain in his heart. He didn't even say goodbye. He can't believe it.

"FUCK!!!!" Brett shouted.

Eddy hugged his best friend and comforted him. Tears welled up Eddy's eyes too, seeing his best friend in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Brett. I'm so sorry," Brett continued to cry his heart out, repeating Tris' name over and over again. Asking why she did that.

3 days passed by and the firefighters finally found Tris' body. They have called Brett to come confirm if it's Tris' body and as soon as Brett saw her body, tears filled his eyes. He caressed Tris' face for the last time. Then came the moment where he couldn't stand it anymore and he dropped to his knees and mourned for her. Tris' funeral was a day after.

Her family flew back from Sydney and said their last goodbye to Tris. Brett packed Tris' belongings in their house and gave it back to her family. They were thankful to him for taking care of Tris her whole time in Brisbane. Many people attended Tris' funeral. She had many good friends during her time alive. Brett made his eulogy and so did Becca. They were the people closest to her after all. After the eulogy, Brett requested for a time for him to perform her favourite song for the last time.

As he propped his violin up and prepared to play, he couldn't hold back the sadness between him. Tears filled his eyes and he started to play. Throughout the whole piece, everyone was quiet. Brett flashed back to all the memories they had together, how they met, how they had their first kiss, how they always said, 'anything for you' to each other. As he played the last note, he heard a soft whisper, "I love you, Brett. Anything for you,". Brett knew that was Tris and smiled. After his performance, he walked towards Tris' coffin and said,

"Anything for you, Tris"


End file.
